


Good Afternoon

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [27]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando interviews Feliciano who witnessed a crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 27/30  
> AU Prompt: Detectives

Fernando walks into the interrogation room and looks at the man sitting at the table.  He sets the folder he has down.  “Good afternoon, Mr. Lopez,” Fernando says.

 

Feliciano looks at him and nods.  “Afternoon,” he responds.

 

“I’m Detective Verdasco.  You can call me Fernando though.”  Fernando sits down across from Feliciano. 

 

“Feliciano.”

 

Fernando nods.  “Okay, Feliciano.”  He looks over when the door opens again, nodding at the sight of his partner.  “This is my partner, David Ferrer.”

 

David sets a bottle of water down by Feliciano.  “Afternoon, Feliciano.”

 

Feliciano nods.  “Thanks.”  He quickly takes a drink of the water.

 

Fernando watches him for a moment.  “Okay, so why don’t you tell me exactly what you saw.”

 

Feliciano shrugs.  “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.  I just… it all happened so fast.  But I was coming up to the door when he went running by.”

 

Fernando takes notes as Feliciano goes over everything he saw.  He’s surprised that the other man is as calm as he is with everything he had seen in today’s events.  But he’s glad Feliciano’s like this.  It’s made this process sail forward smoothly. 

 

“And you are sure it was him?” David asks when Feliciano finishes speaking.

 

Feliciano nods.  “Yes, sir.  It’s not the first time he’s come in.  But… I never knew he was a criminal.  I never thought he would do anything like that in my place.”

 

David nods.  “Thank you, Feliciano.”  He stands up.  “I’m going to go give this to Carlos.”

 

Fernando nods.  “Okay.”  He waits until David is out of the room before looking at Feliciano once again.  “You couldn’t have known, Feliciano.”

 

“I’m just freaked out, I guess.”

 

“That’s natural.”  He stands up.  “Sit tight, we’ll get you out of here soon.”  He walks to the door but stops and turns toward Feliciano.  “Listen, this isn’t something I normally do, especially with a witness in one of my cases.  But…”  He shrugs.  “I don’t know, I guess I want to be different for once.  What would you say to dinner once the case is over?”

 

Feliciano nods.  “I’d like that.”

 

“Yeah?  You do know I’m asking you on a date, right?”

 

“Yes, I’m aware of that.”

 

“Okay, great.”  Fernando walks out, leaving Feliciano smiling for the first time all day.

 

**The End**


End file.
